Nothing on You
by kaylune
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. Best friends since the day they have met. But what happens when they win the Quidditch Cup? Written for the Best Friends Falling in Love Challenge by opaque-girl


**Nothing on You  
by: that_crazy_hp_fan  
for: opaque-girl's ****Best friends falling in love Challenge**

* * *

Gryffindor had finally won the Quidditch cup.

Every single Gryffindor was enjoying the win, except Katie Bell. It wasn't that she had no house spirit. She had a lot of spirit. Why else would she play for her house team? It was more of losing her best friend of three years, Oliver Wood, the most desired guy at Hogwarts.

Oliver was smart. Don't get it wrong, he wasn't as nearly as smart as his best friend, Percy Weasley, but the boy was not a troll neither. He had good marks, and every teacher loved him as much as the Slytherins loathed him. He probably worked harder than any other student, but that would due to the hard Quidditch practices he had. But no doubt, he was smart.

Oliver was well-known. Not as much as the famous Harry Potter. He may not have survived a killing curse, but he was still well known around Hogwarts. Oliver always had a group of girls following him. They called themselves the Official Oliver Wood Fan Club. Oh, that boy was too well-known for his own good.

Oliver was a very handsome man. He was tall, but not too tall. He was lean, and muscular. Every girl desired to poke him and feel his so called rock hard abs. His brown eyes matched his broomstick, in which Fred and George never made him forget. His hair was always messy, but that was due to him messing it up when thinking of new Quidditch strategy. Almost every girl was head-over-heals for him. Even the Slytherin girls could not help but stare at him as he passed by.

Now, Oliver had led them to the Quidditch team, and being chosen as MVP by the Gryffindors, he had everything he wanted, and more. He smiled as he walked down the corridor, being congratulated and hugged my admirers.

Katie shook her head to rid of her thought of Oliver. Yet, she could not help but watch as Penelope Clearwater walked towards him and began to flirt with Oliver, who looked quite uncomfortable. Katie would have to tell Percy that his girlfriend was a flirt, but that could wait. She had to save her best friend.

"Hey Oliver. Shall we walk to the common room?" she asked Oliver as she grabbed his arm. Penelope looked at her, and it seemed that she wanted to shoot daggers at her. Oliver looking at Penelope and Katie, smiled and excused himself.

"I need to have a talk with Percy," said Oliver as he messed up his hair. Katie agreed. The two began to talk. Unfortunatly they were being interrupted once in a while by girls wanting to get Oliver's attention. Katie, being a good friend, told them that Oliver had to leave, which Oliver was extremely grateful.

Just as they arrived to the common room, Fred Weasley yelled "Catch Wood!" Oliver cached an orange ball. He handed it to Katie.

Katie looked around, and spotted her best friend Alicia, and threw it to her.

"Weasley throws and Wood saves. He hands it to Bell, then to Spinnet" yelled Lee Jordan. The Gryffindors watched as their house team ran around, passing the ball around as if it were a real Quidditch game.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in, and a smaller ball was tossed to Harry who caught it. They looked around the common room, confused on what was going on.

"And Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins the Cup!" yelled Lee Jordan. Everyone began to laugh. "For winning the cup, the Gryffindors get to PARTY!"

All of a sudden, food and music appeared out of nowhere. Everyone began to enjoy the party. Fred and George made fireworks appear, making the room go 'oooh' and 'aaaah'.

Oliver sat down next to Katie, and placed his arm around her. She smiled. "Why don't we go dance, Oliver?"

Oliver looked at her as if she was crazy. "No, thank you. I pass."

"Why? Hogwarts' most wanted bachelor doesn't know how to dance?" giggled Katie. Oliver just stared at her, making Katie realized that he really didn't know how to dance. "Sorry," she murmured.

After a few minutes of complete silence, from them anyways, Katie grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. She began to dance around him. "Come on Oliver. Just move with the music."

Oliver did what he was told, scared what Katie would do to him if he didn't dance. Katie smiled as Oliver moved his arms and legs, moving along with the rhythm. In the background, Katie and Oliver could hear Fred screaming, "Look at our sexy captain dancing! Whoooo!" Oliver felt very comfortable making himself feel like a fool with Katie.

Oliver and Katie continued to dance and laugh. They were both having a lot of fun. Oliver was going to miss Katie very much, and vice-versa. Then it hit Oliver than he hadn't told anyone about his huge accomplishment, and pulled Katie close to him. In her ear, he whispered "I will be playing for Puddlemere United."

Katie squealed in excitement. "No way! You, Oliver Wood will be playing for Puddlemere United!" George passed by him, pretending he did not hear about Oliver. He walked towards his brother and whispered the news to him.

"Yo! Everyone! Shut your mouths! We just found out something very interesting!" screamed out Fred as George calmed everyone down. All the eyes were on them as they grinned.

"I wonder what they are up to know," whispered Oliver. Fred and George noticed Oliver and walked towards him, grabbed him.

"Everyone, I am pleased to announce that our Oliver Wood, Captain, Keeper and MVP of the Gryffindor Quidditch team will be playing reserve for Puddlemere United!" yelled out George.

The room broke into whistles, screams, and much more noise, Katie being one of them. Oliver smiled as he saw Katie smiling, knowing that her smile was just for him. He smiled back, and walked towards her.

Fred and George pointed towards Katie and Oliver and began to nod, which was noticed by Katie and Oliver.

"Fred and George Weasley. What are you up to?" she asked as she poked both of them in the chest. They smiled.

"You will see in a bit Katie," responded George with a mischievous smile. Katie looked at him, and ignored a huge explosion. "Katie, look up."

Katie did what she was told, and in Gryffindor orange, the fireworks had spelled, 'Katie Bell, Oliver Wood fancies you' She looked back at Oliver, but before she could say anything, Oliver Wood grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, kissing her in her lips. They explored their new relationship, till George yelled, "Get a room!"

Katie and Oliver separated and looked at Fred and George. The boys began to laugh and walked away, just to make sure Oliver and Katie didn't do anything to them. Katie and Oliver looked at each other.

"Since when have you fancied me?" asked Katie as she placed her arms around Oliver.

Oliver smiled, and thought for a while. "I'm guessing around the time we met. You?"

Katie looked up, even though she already knew the answer. "Around the time I met you as well."

Katie and Oliver walked away. They left as best friends in love, and came back, boyfriend and girlfriend in love.

* * *

The week after Katie and Oliver became an 'item,' Katie was walking towards the Great Hall when she spotted some of Oliver's groupies, (who were considered some of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts) saying hi to Oliver. Some were batting their eyelashes towards them while others were grabbing his arms and poking him. Katie hid around the corner and watched the scene.

"Oliver. You are so cute!" giggled Cho, a very beautiful Ravenclaw.. "It's a no brainer why Katie cannot keep her hands off you."

Oliver smiled. "Exactly. She can't. She loves hugging me and kissing me. I bet you all are jealous that she gets to do that." He winked at them.

The girls began to giggle. Katie did not manage to hear the rest because she ran back to her dormitory, crying. Oliver left the girls and sat with Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Alicia. After five minutes, he began to worry on why Katie hadn't arrived. He excused himself and ran towards the Gryffindor common room.

He spotted Katie near the fireplace, her face on a pillow. He walked towards them, and placed his arm around Katie. Katie pushed his arm away.

"Katie, what's wrong?" he asked her. Katie sat up straight and looked at him, wanting to shoot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Are you really asking me why? Did a bludger hit you on the head while walking up here?" she scoffed.

Oliver looked at her, thinking of what he did wrong. After a while he responded, "I did nothing wrong Katie."

Katie laughed sarcastically, in disbelief that Oliver wouldn't know. "I saw you flirting with your groupies or your fan club or whatever you call them."

"So?"

"SO? Oliver, I know about your player ways. I never believed it till now."

"Katie, I wasn't flirting. I was stating the truth. You love to hug me, even before we became an item. They are all jealous because I have the girl I want to be with, who always happens to be my best friend. I love you."

"Oliver, you didn't say you love me,"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Katie looked towards the floor. She may have left before she could have finished the conversation. Oliver called her name, "Katie."

She looked at Oliver. "I'm sorry Oliver."

He smiled. "It's alright Katie." He then leaned over and brushed his lips on hers softly, wanting to make the kiss sincere and loving, wanting to prove that he always has loved her, and always will.

Oliver pulled away. "Katie, I'm going to become a professional Quidditch player. Very pretty girls will say hi, and flirt with me. But you know what?"

"What?" responded Katie.

"Why would I go after girls like that? Those girls have nothing on you. You are beautiful, smart, nice, charming and the most amazing girl ever. No matter where I am, no girl will be like you. I love you Katie Bell. Don't you ever forget it."

Katie began to tear up and pulled Oliver into another kiss.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review**

**Disclaimer: Plot belongs to me. Characters belong to JKR.**

**:)**


End file.
